Issei Sitri the Frozen King
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Issei was a devil all along? What if he was from one of the main clans?


AN: This was inspired by all of the fics out there having Issei born as a devil, so I decided to do my own spin on it. Also something you will find out early on in this fic is that I changed Issei's age. I made him a year younger than he was in canon so he will be a first year at the start of canon.

AN: OMG I love DxD Hero! The new art made this anime amazing again! Also love how they cut out the end of season 3's bullshit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, wouldn't want to anyways I like it the way it is. I am just dipping my hands into it's sandbox and messing with it.

XXXX

"ISSEIIIII!" A voice yelled out causing a boy the young age of eight to yelp and quickly hide something behind his back as he turned around to face the wrath of his sister. The boy was quite cute with short black hair spiked back and had magenta eyes, along with aristocratic features on his face. He was dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt and black dress pants along with black dress shoes. A peculiar thing that stood out though was the red and white witch's hat atop his head.

The girl he referred to as his sister was two years older than him at the age of ten and had quite similar looks to him in the black hair, magenta eyes and aristocratic features. She differed though in that she had glasses on her face and wore her hair in a short bob style.

"H-Hey Nee-chan." Issei stuttered out at the sight of her angry face.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of his nervousness and the fact that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Why are you in my room again, and what's behind your back?" She asked growling out already figuring out the most likely reason.

"Uhmm I wanted to see you?" He tried lying while smiling. However he messed up when he shifted as his sister caught the sight of something pink in his hands behind his back.

The girl widened her eyes before narrowing them into enraged slits. "Those are my pan-" She didn't get to finish her sentence though when Issei panicked.

"Vivian!" He yelled out. A giggle was heard before a shadow engulfed his form dropping into a shadow on the floor.

"Dammit Issei! Give those back!" The girl yelled chasing the shadow that started moving on the floor out of the room.

"Sorry Sona-nee, Sera-nee promised to show me her magic if I got these for her!" He yelled out from the shadow as it quickly made it's way away from Sona.

"ISSEEIIII!" Sona yelled out once more seeing him get away.

XXXX

A few minutes later a shadow popped into Serafall's office while she was reviewing her paperwork. She smiled brightly upon seeing it.

"Ise-chan!" She said happily seeing him emerge from it along with a purple colored physical shadow. It stood a few feet off the ground and the shadow was more pronounced in the bust area. It wore the same hat that was on Issei's head previously and had bright pink fluffy curled hair and red lipstick covered lips. The hat covered the shadows eyes as well. It had no legs but instead a long portion of a shadow stood out of the ground like a tail. It was a Shadow Siren and her little brothers familiar. The funny thing about it though was that it a fire based familiar which was the exact opposite of Issei's ice nature. They had expected her to be an Ice based version of a Shadow Siren but for some reason they bonded.

Vivian the familiar climbed back atop Issei's head before slinking into a shadow cast by the hat allowing Issei to wear her hat again.

Issei grinned victoriously and help up two fingers as he held his other hand containing Sona's panties.

His older sister Serafall smiled brightly at her little brother as she grabbed the panties before stuffing them in a pocket dimension. Serafall was a beautiful women with a short stature and the signature Sitri magenta eyes and black hair of which she held in an elegant bun on the back of her hair with a curly strand framing the left side of her face. She was shorter than most older women and had a bigger than average bust giving her a big-breasted Loli look, despite having a mature face.(Love her look from DxD Hero and that's the look she will have in this).

Although she no longer went by the name Sitri and it wasn't due to a marriage but because of the fact that she was a Satan. The Leviathan to be exact. That was another thing about them, they were not a family of humans but of Pureblood devils that lived in the Underworld.

"Good job Ise-chan!" Serafall said rubbing his head. "The mission to ruffle serious Sona's feathers is a success, although I didn't tell you to steal her panties you perv." Serafall said smirking at Issei's innocent face.

"No idea what your talking about Sera-nee." Issei said whistling.

Serafall sighed wistfully at her brother. "Only eight years old and already a pervert, where did your glorious sister go wrong Ise-chan tell me!" She said to him crying comically.

"I can name a long list Sera-nee….But anyways now you gotta keep your promise, teach me magic!" Issei said excitedly.

"Well I did promise, and our parents are worried that you won't be able to control your power since your magic reserves are already quite large. Larger than Sona's in fact." Serafall muttered before nodding her head.

"Alright Ise-chan let's go to the backyard and your beautiful Nee-chan will teach you our family's magic." She said brightly causing Issei to get an excited grin.

XXXX

2 years later

A now ten year old Issei walked excitedly with his mom and dad, The Lord and Lady Sitri, to the entrance of Beezlebub Castle. Today was the day he would be receiving his evil pieces.

A servant allowed them into the castle before directing them to the back of the castle. Once they were outback Issei bore witness to a magnificent site.

In the center of the courtyard they had been led to was a huge marble glowing statue of a King chess piece.

"Wow..." Issei muttered in awe at seeing it.

"Indeed it's a glorious sight is it not?" A man's voice came from Issei's left causing him to jump in shock. He turned to a speaker to see a man dressed in light green robes from an ancient time. He had matching eyes and hair as well to his robes with his hair spiked back like Issei's usually is.

Issei widened his eyes upon seeing him and bowed. "Lord Beezlebub!" He stated in shock while his parents smiled and offered a polite bow, with his mother curtsying.

"No need for formality's Issei-kun. Today is all about you after all." He said smiling at Issei's nervous face.

"Now before we begin the ritual, I wish to ask you the same question I ask all those who receive their evil pieces for the first time. Do not worry about your answer it will just give me insight as to what kind of person you are." He said with a serious look on his face.

"What's the most important piece in a chess game?" He asked.

Issei didn't even hesitate in his answer having already thought of this question on the many nights he dreamed of this day. "All of them are equally important. In order to be successful one must be able to use every piece to it's fullest potential." He stated confidently.

Ajuka closed his eyes and smiled as he nodded to himself. "A good answer young one. Now approach the statue and inject a portion of your magic into it. The king piece will respond and gift you your evil pieces." Ajuka said gesturing Issei to the statue.

Gulping down his nerves, He walked up to the statue and placed his hand upon it. A ghostly blue aura formed on his hands before it was absorbed into the statue.

Then in response to this the statue shined a bright blue light temporarily blinding those watching before 15 chess pieces drifted out of it absent a King piece due to them being outlawed although Issei did not know this. The others floated in front of Issei allowing him to gaze upon them. However one soon caught his attention unlike the others, which glowed with a blue light, this one was a black twisted spire.

"That's some luck you got there kid. Only one out of every ten devils get one of those. That's what you call a mutated piece. It seems yours is a mutated queen piece, really lucky there. They are more powerful than normal evil pieces and worth more as well." Ajuka explained to Issei as the boy waved his hand at his pieces causing them to float into a pocket dimension.

"That's pretty cool." Issei said grinning before he turned to his two parents who hugged him. He looked at the both of them for a second almost regretting what he was about to say, however he knew it had to be done.

"I wish to evoke my right to leave and travel the world to obtain my peerage." He said solemnly feeling his mother flinch in their hug and seeing his father sigh.

"Do you really wish to start so young Issei? Sona is waiting until she is thirteen." His mother said to him frowning.

"Nee-chan has more duties to attend to than I do being the heir to the Sitri. I am ready to make my own mark upon the world." Issei said resolutely.

"I see. Then if you really feel that way I will not stop you Issei. However I expect weekly updates as to how your doing and where your at. A visit once in a while will be nice as well." His father said to him kneeling in front of him with his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Of course father." Issei said nodding.

"Then good luck on your journey my son." His father said ruffling his hair.

His mom kissed him on the forehead before she hugged him one last time. "Be safe sweety." She whispered to him before she along with his dad backed up.

Issei grinned at them and flashed them a peace sign before a blue magic circle appeared under him with the Sitri crest upon it. He then disappeared in a flash.

Once he was gone Ajuka spoke up. "They grow up so young nowadays." He murmured with Issei's parents nodding to this.

XXXX

5 years later, Rias Gremory's Rating Game with Riser

(Spectator Area)

Those watching the game had just witnessed Rias forfeit the match to save her pawn, who had been at the mercy of Riser.

"That was Naive of your sister Sirzechs. She should know that her pawn would have been transported to safety should he have been unable to continue battling." Serafall commented with a frown.

"No she had no other choice. Matsuda was her best bet on defeating Riser and with him out she wouldn't have won." Sirzechs said coming to her defense.

"So with this I guess the engagement is still on and the wedding shall be held in a few days." Lord Phenex sighed out loud gaining Sirzechs interest.

"Lord Phenex you seem as if your against the engagement?" Sirzechs asked in surprise.

"Of course I am as of now. When we first made the contract they were little kids who played together in the garden. Now look at them, Rias can't stand Riser and despises him. Where as Riser sees Rias as nothing but a trophy. To be honest I was hoping Rias would win and knock Riser down a peg or two." Lord Phenex explained earning wide eyes from those there which included Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Sona, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

"Perhaps I can be of help then." A new voice spoke up attaining the attention of all those present. As they all turned their eyes to the speaker they were able to make out who this person was and their appearance.

It was a male with shoulder length spiky black hair with long bangs hanging just above his blood red eyes. He had pale skin and sharp aristocratic features as well as pointed elfen like ears with piercings in them. They would have mistaken him for a vampire had they not felt the pure devil energy rolling off of his form.

He was dressed in a black pinstripe shirt and pants with a purple and gold belt holding his pants up. He had thigh length black boots on with golden plating on the kneecaps and a gold chain on the top of each of them attached to his belt. Over his shirt he wore a thigh length purple overcoat with black and gold accents adorning it. On his wrist was a matching pair of vambraces as well as black gloves covering his hands.

Atop his head though was a very familiar object which lead to the discovery of who he was. It was a red and white striped witch's hat which now had a purple bow adorned to the left side of it. He was standing there smirking at the group or rather at Serafall and Sona who had wide eyes upon seeing him before both quickly stood up and rushed over to him.

"Issei/Ise-chan!" The two said in unison as they hugged him to which he hugged them back smiling.

"Hey Sera, Sona. How have the two of you been?" Issei asked them with a smile.

"Us? No how have you been mister!? You stopped visiting all together a few years ago and the only thing keeping me from hunting you down was your letters you sent once a month!" Serafall said berating him.

"Yea and what happened to your ears and eyes?" Sona asked him worried.

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's just say that it was an incident in Scandanavia." He explained laughing nervously. Serafall and Sirzechs narrowed their eyes recognizing why he most likely didn't want to talk about it. Seeing as how that was Norse territory.

A polite cough was heard interrupting the siblings. It was Lord Phenex who was looking at the three curious. "For those of us who do not know him perhaps he could introduce himself as well as explain as he said it 'How he may be of help'." Lord Phenex said to them.

Issei nodded and put on a serious airs around him as he bowed his head to the lord. "Excuse my manners Lord Phenex and Lord Lucifer. I am known as Issei Sitri youngest born son to the Sitri house and I have just recently returned from exploring the world to gather my peerage." Issei explained.

"Oh I see. This is a happy occasion then. Now will you please explain your other words?" Lord Phenex asked him.

"Of course. It is simple I wish to challenge the current holder of the Phenex marriage contract for ownership of it." He stated completely silencing the room.

"Do you understand what your saying?" Serafall asked him with a frown on her face as to what her little brothers goal was in all of this.

Issei nodded to her. "Yes. The details of the marriage contract between the Gremory and Phenex households had managed to reach me in my travels and when I heard that one of the participants did not reciprocate it I did what I could to learn more about it." He began to explain as everyone there listened to him.

"I found out that the Gremory heir wished to find her own love and not be pushed into it, whilst the Phenex heir was an arrogant man who would only flaunt the Gremory heir like a trophy wife. The reason I wish to take the ownership of the Phenex contract is to not only not tie down the Gremory heir who wishes to find her own love but to also keep to the true reason for the contract which is to continue the bloodline of the pure devil race. Not to say I am bigoted towards reincarnated devils or anything." He added on seeing a few of those in the room narrow their eyes when he said the word pure.

"This way everyone wins and there is no backlash with the elders. It also helps that if I win due to the nature of the contract it will switch to the youngest female phenex heir due to me being a male heir. Which would mean I would be contracted to Ravel Phenex whom is a childhood friend of mine and I would have no objections to marrying." He said finishing his explanation.

It took a few moments for everyone in the room to fully process what he said. It was Lord Phenex who spoke up first. "That is acceptable terms. It shall be another rating game in two days instead of a wedding. Due to Riser beating Rias he holds both sides of the contract and so you shall be facing him. Should you win, you and my daughter Ravel will be slated to marry at a to be determined time. Should you lose Rias and Riser's wedding will take place the next day." He said to Issei who nodded accepting the terms.

"Is everyone accepting to this?" Lord Phenex asked all those in attendance. No one shook their heads so he took it as a yes. "Very well then. The Phenex family shall host a party in two days time. There Issei will make his appearance and state his challenge. Due to the laws of our race Riser will not be allowed to decline. The rating game will commence immediately once he accepts. So Issei be sure to have your peerage with you when you state your challenge." Lord Phenex explained to him.

"You do realize Riser has a full peerage that has participated in rating games already right? How many pieces do you have?" His sister Sona asked him.

"I have used all but one Bishop and one Rook." Issei answered her.

"I see so you almost have a full peerage already." Sona said to herself.

"Alright then if there is nothing more I must leave and prepare." Lord Phenex said standing up along with his wife. Everyone said there goodbyes and the Phenex's were off.

"I believe I should go see and console my little sister." Sirzechs said standing up. Before he left he looked towards Issei. "For the sake of my sister I hope you win Issei." He said before leaving with his mother and father who said their goodbyes.

"Well since it's just us, why don't we head home and see Father and Mother? I am sure they would like to meet your peerage Issei. I know I am curious myself." Serafall said to him earning Sona's interest as well.

"Hmm well I will call them to me when we get home then. So shall we?" Issei asked as he held his hand out creating a magic circle under them. It was a dark blue color with the Sitri house crest on it. Serafall and Sona nodded before joining him on the circle.

XXXX

When they appeared again out of the circle, it was to the main hall of the Sitri castle. All of the servants were lined up before them bowing. "Welcome home Lady Serafall, Lady Sona, and Lord Issei." They said at once.

"It's good to be home." Issei said smiling as he looked at his ancestral home.

"Oh my Issei is that you?" He heard from above him. Looking up he spotted his mother and father standing atop the gran staircase leading to the second floor looking down at the three of them.

"Hai mom, dad. It's been a while." Issei said smiling at them.

His mom unleashed her wings and swiftly flew to him before embracing him into a hug. "Where have you been! I mean look at you, your eyes and your ears what happened?" His mom asked him as she fussed over him while his dad chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

"Ahh these were due to an incident in Scandinavia. I was just exploring the area during the winter season when I ran into someone rather interesting. It was Sklaᵭi the Norse goddess of winter." He said earning gasp among everyone there.

"She was actually really nice and she said I impressed her when she asked for a demonstration of my magic. So she blessed me and I ended up looking like this afterwards." He finished to the wide eyes of everyone there.

"Do you know what her blessing has done to you?" Serafall asked in full on satan mode wondering as to what the political consequences this may cause.

"Other than changing my looks a little bit as well as making my ice magic stronger as well as her teaching me some magic, I am unsure as to what other effects it had on me." Issei said a little confused as well.

"I see we will have to investigate this later, for now keep that as a secret Issei. The Norse are a secluded faction and it would bring attention to you if anyone knew that you earned the favor of one of their gods." Serafall explained to him causing Issei to nod.

"Now I think this is a good time to meet your peerage Issei." Serafall said back to her cheerful self.

"Yes Issei your journey began five years ago, I am curious as to how many pieces you have gathered for your peerage." His father said to him.

Issei nodded. "I have obtained all but one bishop and one rook." Issei said bringing out his two remaining pieces.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Issei-chan." His mom said smiling as she and her husband along with Serafall and Sona stood a few feet away so Issei could summon his peerage.

Issei just chuckled and nodded. "I'll start with my famliar then since she is here with me, and I love seeing you guys hanging in suspense." Issei said smiling before a giggle could be heard. Sona widened her eyes when she heard that giggle as it haunted her childhood memories when her brother would go on missions from their sister for the sole objective to torment her.

All of a sudden the hat on his head floated away from him before a shadow formed from under it. It then shot to the ground before morphing and taking the shape of a girl who stood a couple inches shorter than Issei.

She had curly bright pink hair that was held in a loose ponytail with a curly tuft hiding her eyes as well as two bangs framing her face. She had purple skin due to her nature as a shadow siren. She had a slim body and what females would consider a flat chest. She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a sleeveless purple button up vest over it. She had a short white skirt and black stocking on her legs and small black boots on her feet. On her hands was white gloves and around her shoulders was a dark blue mantle with a light purple bow holding it closed. Atop her head was the iconic witches hat usually seen on Issei's head.

This was Vivian, Issei's familiar.( . ) (That is the link to the image of her I am using.)

"I am sure you know her. This is Vivian my familiar." Issei said introducing her causing Vivian to giggle and give a little curtsy.

"I am impressed Issei. Vivian's power is higher now. It has been hypothesized that some familiars would change form in accordance to their masters power." Lord Sitri commented.

"Thank you father. Alright now I will call my peerage." Issei said snapping his fingers causing a magic circle to appear on the floor before him. From it emerged seven girls.

"The girls will be introducing themselves starting from my pawns to my queen." Issei said nodding his head to the girls.

The first to step up was a girl that immediately caught Sona's attention. She raised a surprised eyebrow at the site of her.

The girl had short bright pink hair with her bangs held back by a white headband. She had an athletic build to her body with pale skin and brown eyes as well as a cheerful disposition to her. She was dressed in the Kuoh academy girls uniform minus the cape.

"Yuki-san? You were a devil in my brother's peerage?" She asked surprised.

"Sona you know her?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Hai she is a student at my school a second year." Sona answered.

"Hai hai my names Katase Yuki. A second year at Kuoh academy and Issei-sama's pawn. I took four pawn pieces." She said as she bowed.

"Four pawns from one who was a previous human? Impressive, was she alive when reincarnated as that does tend to make one worth a bit more." Issei's dad said praising her.

"Hai. The for the cost is due to her wielding a sacred gear." Issei explained earning another wide eyed stare from Sona who tch'ed at not noticing someone from her school having a sacred gear.

At the nod from Issei, Katase held out her arm as if holding a sword before a gold glow appeared causing everyone in the room to slightly flinch from the holy aura. When it died down Katase was seen holding a beautiful silver sword with green thorns entwined into the hilt all the way to the tip.

"I am the current wielder of the Longinus known as Innovate Clear." She said with a smile earning gasp of surprise from the family at Issei being lucky enough to get a Longinus wielder into his peerage. Sona chewed her lips at this jealous of her little brothers luck.

The next girl to step up also had a cheerful disposition of which they noticed was most of the girls in his peerage seemed to have. The girl had long red hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She had pointed elfen ears. Her hair had a black head band with white frills in it. She was dressed in a black mini dress with white frills lining the edge and had white and gold accents. She had red short shorts on. She had two thigh high white socks with black and gold accents and black boots with the same color sceme that was open at the back. She had a white and black collar around her neck and black and white frilled gauntlets on her hands.(Rain from SAO).

"Hello! My name is Rain and I was a fairy now fairy/devil hybrid. I consumed four pawns as well." She said smiling as she bowed whilst showing off her four steel colored fairy wings.

"Wow a member of the fae is in your peerage? That's really impressive." His mom commented.

The next girl to step up was the only one who didn't have a cheerful disposition, not to say she wasn't cheerful but she just gave off a bookish feel. She had shoulder length blue hair that was styled wildly in the back with two curly bangs framing her face and she too had a black headband on holding her hair up. She had pale skin and brown eyes. She was dressed in a sleeveless black mini dress and had thigh length blue waist coat over it with a belt around her waist and it was held closed by five metal clasp. She had white pants and thigh-high black boots on.(Levy Mcgarden from Fairy Tail, her Magic Councilwoman outfit).

"Hello I am Issei-sama's only current Bishop at the moment. My name is Levy Mcgarden and I was a member of the Golden Dawn mages guild before I was recruited." She said politely curtsying.

Sona, Serafall and Issei's parents were shocked at this member.

"You actually recruited one of the Golden Dawn's members? Will this cause any political backfire since they were closely related with the church?" Serafall asked shocked and serious at once.

"No she came of her own free will after witnessing my magic that I learned from Sklaᵭi, and was at first going to became my contracted magician before her Guild Master told her that she needed to see the world and that being by my side would let her do that so she became my bishop." Issei explained.

"I see." Serafall said. "Well it's nice to meet you miss Levy." She said nodding her head to the blunette mage who cheerfully waved back. Issei then nodded to another girl.

The next one to step up was no less shocking and that was before they learned who she was. She had pale skin and red eyes with a slit for the pupil. She had long blonde hair with her bangs parted to the right and two Chinese style buns on both sides of her head that resembled furry ears. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a collar and a short black skirt. She had brown shoes on her feet. She had a black cape around her shoulders with red on the interior. Two shiny fangs poked out from her upper lip.(Hikari Takanashi from Interview wit Monster Girls).

"Hai hai I consumed one of Issei-sama's knight pieces. My name is Hikari Takanashi and I am a Vampire. I joined Issei four years ago when he saved me from some stray devils who had invaded my home in Kyoto. I joined him a month after that of which we had taken to get to know each other." She said bowing before backing up.

"Wow Issei you really are lucky aren't you? I know Vampires are a powerful peerage member." Serafall said whereas Sona was muttering 'As lucky as Rias' under her breath.

The next girl to step up had pale skin, auburn hair, and pink colored eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots.(Chelsea from Akame Ga Kill).

She had a mischievous smile on her face as she spoke and it could be heard in her tone of voice as well. "Hello my names Chelsea, I was an assassin for hire before Issei-chan recruited me as his other Knight." She said happily. "Oh I also wield the sacred gear Gaea Foundation that lets me take the form of anything I desire, it was great for my business." She added on.

"I see, and how did you become recruited by my brother who seems to have the devils luck when it comes to his peerage members?" Issei's mom asked.

"Well we came into contact with each other in Germany when we crossed paths on the same mission to eliminate a stray devil. Naturally we clashed and while my pride would want me to say it was a close fight, but alas it was not and I my ass kicked by Issei alone. Instead of doing anything when I was at his mercy though he just instead went ahead of me and killed the stray devil. After battling him and watching him fight I sort of..." At this Chesea blushed before she continued at Issei's chuckle.

"...Had a bit of pride meltdown and tried to assassinate him multiple times before he finally confronted me again and somehow talked me into becoming his Knight." She explained chuckling nervously as she felt Serafall's murderous aura being directed at her.

"I see what a fascinating tale." Issei's dad said a little amused at the weird way to recruit someone.

The next girl to step up had tan skin and brown eyes. She had medium length hair with two bangs framing her face with two golden bangles clasped around the ends. She was dressed in revealing clothing wearing only a white tube top around her rather flat chest and a yellow pareo around her waist. She had two golden bangles around both her wrist and ankles. She had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello! My name is Tiona Hiryute. I am a Amazoness and Issei-kun's only current rook. We met in Greece when I witnessed him battle and kill a Minotaur. I thought he looked just like a hero from the olden tales and immediately wanted to join his peerage when I realized he was a rook." She said bowing.

"Wow a Amazoness as a rook, what a scary combination." Serafall muttered to herself.

"So all that leaves is your Queen." Sona spoke wondering what kind of person her brothers Queen was.

Issei nodded with a beaming smile before he turned to the last girl as she walked up with all the grace of a queen and stood by his side as he stood in front of his parents.

She was a cute looking girl with short purple hair that framed her face and was styled in twin chignon or Chinese buns, two strands stood up and faced backwards almost like antenna. She had pale skin even if the only part that showed was her face and red eyes. She was dressed in a traditional Japanese style kimono that looked like a maid uniform with long droopy sleeves hiding her hands. She had thigh-high stockings on her legs with strangely enough talismans scattered throughout them and black high heels on her feet.(Entoma from Overlord, she has a human form and Youkai form in this).

"Greetings, I am Issei's Queen. My name is Entoma Vasilissa and I am an Arachnid Youkai. I am the ex-clan leader of the Vasilissa Youkai tribe. I ran into Issei when he was bathing in a stream close to my territory. He looked at me and called me pretty to which I smiled and ending up joining him in the bath. Before long I asked him about his dreams and he passionately told me how he one day wanted to be strong enough to challenge his sister and beat her to became the new Leviathan. After that I spent a few month traveling with him before I decided to become his queen." Entoma said in a cute voice with a smile as she put a hand on her cheek and blushed a tiny bit whilst looking at Issei.

Issei's mom and dad and sister all gushed over this whilst Sona looked pale as she thought of how lucky her brother was.

"Well Issei after seeing all of them I can definitely say that you will have no problems defeating Riser." Serafall said with a proud smile as she looked at her brother.

"Hmph Issei-sama can beat Riser's entire peerage by himself." Hikari said with a grin which was followed by a bunch of nods from the other girls in his peerage.

"I'm happy to see you girls have complete confidence in my brother." Sona said with a small smile.

"It's not really confidence, it's just facts. We watched Riser's battle with Rias and while he is a powerful High-class devil, Issei is on another level as an Ultimate-class devil which was proven when he fought Níðhöggr to a stand-still." Entoma said to a room that had gotten quiet all of a sudden.

XXXX

Whewww first chapter done! Leave a review and fav!


End file.
